


The only thing better than sleeping with you is waking to you

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Habitual Tense, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Napping, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Sometimes, Kakashi likes to take naps to pass the time. And sometimes, Guy likes to find him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	The only thing better than sleeping with you is waking to you

Kakashi could effortlessly sleep at any time of day, anywhere in the village, on any surface. Maybe it was just another one of the perks that came with being a genius, just another skill that he’d perfected over the years.

More times than he could count, Guy would find his rival snoozing under the shade of the forest canopy, or with his face in a book in some hidden corner of the world somewhere. Sometimes, Kakashi would be a bit more creative or resourceful with his hiding spots, and Guy would discover him wrapped up in the worn, cozy blankets of Guy’s apartment, which he could always find a way to sneak into, or he would be in a precarious position in a leafy tree branch where he blended in perfectly, or he would come across him in an artificially cushioned spot of a cavern concealed behind a waterfall Guy would have been coincidentally training under. And sometimes, Guy would just find Kakashi resting in a sunny patch of grass and flowers, curled up with one of his equally sleepy guard dogs.

Occasionally, Guy would wake him and jokily chide him, because he surely had somewhere to be and someone waiting for him to get there, or because a hot-blooded challenge would be just what he needed to get into the swing of things and make the most of a beautiful day.

At other times, more and more lately, Guy would simply tuck him in or cuddle up against his body quietly.

Kakashi enjoyed his naps, but he was anything but a heavy sleeper. Guy could tell that Kakashi always sensed someone’s approach, but when that someone was Guy, Kakashi always settled back into slumber, with a slight twitch that almost seemed like a smile and a silent invitation. At the times when Guy decided to join him and enjoy a moment of respite, Kakashi would gently try to trap him.

It was always so enrapturing when Kakashi drew his limbs around Guy, leaning into Guy’s shoulder and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Kakashi’s arms would hang loosely around Guy’s neck, not enough to be constricting but enough that Guy felt a rush of tenderness from it. Guy could never tell if Kakashi was awake or if it was just reflex at this point, but either way, it never quite worked.

Guy was up with the sun, every day. He found it impossible to frivolously nap a valuable day away, no matter how warm and tempting his best friend’s drowsy embrace was.

"You’re so lucky," Guy would half-tease, perhaps after kissing him awake on a lazy afternoon. Kakashi would laugh and shove him away with a mild look of complaint.

Kakashi would say, “I’d be luckier if you could stop tracking me down. You always have to wake me up right when I’m getting to the good part.”

And he’d think, _yeah, I must be the luckiest man in the world now. I keep waking up to you._


End file.
